Seduction's Love
by BarretOblivion
Summary: Amy's 21st birthday is here and she still hasn't won the heart of her love Sonic yet. But with Rouge's help can Amy use the one thing she never tried to win Sonic's heart. To seduce him. Sonamy and some Shadrouge. LEMON ALERT!Sequaldone!40 reviews needed!
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone and welcome back to another lemon Sonic story. I am surprised I got so many reviews on the Lust Erupts from the Heat story so I wrote this one like I promised. This is 19k story which is the most I have ever written in a one shot or a chapter. =D

If you wish to read just the story I suggest you be 13+ age but if you read the lemon too well you need to be 16+ to read it.

Ages

Sonic: 24

Amy: 21

Shadow: 24

Rouge: 23

The sun slowly rose over the hills of Mobius as a sign of the day just about to begin as people would start waking up and getting ready to start their day. However if you take a look closely at the lonely pink house in the country you find the in habitant of the house, a pink hedgehog named Amy Rose, who was in her red one piece dress and her red and white boots, yawning as she had just stayed up all of the night getting things ready for her party. Not just any party at that manner but it was to celebrate her special twenty-first birthday that signified her official change from being a lively teenager to a full fledged adult.

The inside of the small house was decorated with ribbons covering the ceilings of the homey house and fold out tables were out holding a variety of snacks and other goodies. The main room of the house was removed of all furniture except for a few comforters in the corners of the room. This made the room feel empty but in a few hours it would be alive with Amy's close friends dancing and celebrating her special birthday.

Then a clumsy set of feet clambered on the floor and we see Amy Rose and the result of her all night montage of setting things up for her party. She slowly made her way to her clean to perfection kitchen and she quickly opened one of the cupboards. She snatched the nearest mug she could find and she placed the mug under the spout of her black coffee maker. Amy then pressed a few buttons and groggily sighed in relief as the coffee maker slowly poured piping hot coffee into her mug and she quickly grabbed the cup once when the coffee stopped filling it. Amy then slugged the coffee down and she immediately yelped once all of the hot searing coffee slid down her throat which resulted her in waking up.

"I hate doing that," Amy mumbled as she rubbed her throat to cool it down from the light pain that came from it.

Amy then made her way back up to her bed room and flopped on her bed with relief. She let out a long sigh and glanced up to see a picture that she held dear to her heart. The picture contained Amy smiling brightly with her arms wrapped tightly around another blue hedgehog who looked like he was very uncomfortable in the position he was in. Amy smiled at the picture and gently grabbed it as she brought it close to her body.

"Oh Sonic I love you so much," Amy purred as a warm bright smile erupted from her face and her eyes fluttered.

Ever since Amy met Sonic thirteen years ago she has always been head over heels in love with him. It started as a fan girl obsession but over the years her love for him became more pure and real than any person had for him. Yet he never showed many signs of affection back to Amy except for the fact he would continually tell her he deeply cared about her as a close friend. Yet Amy wanted so much more than that. For awhile now she has tried just about anything she could think of to win over Sonic's heart from cooking for him, to taking care of him, and even trying to win him over by her cuteness. Still nothing had worked and slowly Amy began to lose hope over winning Sonic's love. Now she felt as though today would be her very last chance to try and win over his heart so she finally asked her close friend Rouge for assistance over the phone. Rouge was a bat who was very attractive and seemed to always have guys drooling over her beauty. Yet when she fell in love she fell in love with the one guy that was not fazed by her beauty. That one person was Shadow the Hedgehog.

Suddenly the door bell to Amy's house rung and echoed throughout the house as they broke all the thoughts and dreams Amy was having at that moment. She quickly put the picture back on the nightstand beside her headboard of her bed and she ran to the door moments later. She opened the door and smiled at her visitor with great happiness.

"Oh Rouge, come on in," Amy stated as she motioned her friend inside.

"Don't mind if I do," Rouge answered as she made her way inside. She then turned towards Amy and frowned as she pointed to Amy's quills.

"You look terrible," Rouge stated. It was true that Amy was not exactly looking like she was ready for any guests or to go out in public rather as her quills were arranged in a mess and her eyes looked red from irritation.

"I know," Amy answered as she fixed her quills into a more presentable manner and she rubbed her eyes to reduce the redness. "I was up all night preparing the party and I haven't had a wink of sleep yet."

"Well this might make you feel better," Rouge stated as she ruffled through her bag until she produced an oddly shaped present wrapped in orange wrapping paper. "Happy birthday."

"Oh thank you, Rouge," Amy squealed as she took the present and then placed it on the nearby party table that had an empty spot that she was going to use to hold her presents. "I will open it at the party if you are okay with that."

"Of course," Rouge answered as she made her way into Amy's bedroom and plopped herself on her bed as Amy sat next to her.

"So what did you call me to come over for last night?" Rouge asked as she turned her head back towards Amy.

Amy dropped her ears and sighed before she spoke in a depressing tone "It's Sonic."

Rouge rolled her eyes at Amy's answer before she sighed and placed her hand on Amy's shoulder to comfort her. "Let me guess you need my help so you can swoon him over right?" Rouge answered.

"Yeah," Amy answered in a squeaky tone.

"Well look Amy, you have tried just about every trick you know but they all have been the wrong one," Rouge stated as Amy looked at Rouge with complete attention.

Rouge then leaned over toward Amy and wagged one of her fingers in front of Amy to stress her point. "There is only one true way how to win over a guy, Amy," Rouge stated.

"And what is that?" Amy asked as she leaned in closer to Rouge.

Rouge smirked at Amy and placed her hands on her own hips as she answered with complete confidence, "The only way to win a guy over is to seduce him."

Amy's face went white at Rouge's answer as she looked at Rouge like she was out of her mind.

"I mean how do you think I got emo blockhead to finally ask me out? I had to lay it on him real hard until he finally cracked. If the Ultimate Life Form folds under the art of seduction then the blazing blue will go after you like you're an oversized premium chili dog."

"I don't know," Amy whimpered as her ears dropped even lower. "Sonic really isn't that kind of person, Rouge."

"Look if he is a male then seducing him always will work, girl," Rouge stated. "It's worth a try isn't it?"

Amy took a long look at the picture she held to her heart as she pondered about Rouge's proposition and a minute later she nodded.

"Okay I'll do it," Amy answered as Rouge lightly clapped and Amy took another long at the picture.

"For us ,Sonic," Amy whispered as Rouge looked at Amy with a confused expression.

"What did you say," Rouge asked.

"Oh nothing," Amy answered as Rouge decided to forget about it

"Right so first things first we need to change your outfit," stated and Amy's eyes doubled in size as she looked at Rouge in pure terror. Ever since she was twelve she wore the same dress except for a few special occasions and even then she wished she wore her dress now.

"What's wrong with what I wear?" Amy stated as she stood up in anger that Rouge seemed to be insulting her outfit.

"Simple," Rouge started as she rose from the bed and slipped her way behind Amy.

"Your dress is too conservative and protective," Rouge stated as she pointed at Amy's dress but Amy responded with only a confused look on her face.

"What does that mean?" Amy asked.

"It means that your dress is doesn't show off your body enough," Rouge answered as she whipped around Amy and looked at her chest. "See it doesn't even give a hint of cleavage and doesn't give a guy an idea of what kind of breasts you have."

"Why would a guy care about my breasts?" Amy answered as she scowled at Rouge for mentioning her breasts. Rouge couldn't help but burst into laughing at Amy's statement and Amy blushed in embarrassment that she might have said something rather stupid.

"Because guys just love breasts," Rouge answered as she finally stopped laughing at Amy. "I don't know why but they just do like how Sonic loves chili dogs. They just find them rather sexy."

The next thing Rouge did was so surprising to Amy that she shrieked at what Rouge did. Rouge had gripped the top of Amy's dress and with one quick movement she ripped the dress right off of Amy leaving her in only her white underwear. After Amy shrieked she quickly hide her underwear from Rouge's view by trying to cover them with her hands with little success that left Amy blushing in embarrassment.

"Rouge!" Amy screamed in both anger and embarrassment. "Why did you do that? It was my favorite dress!"

Rouge rolled her eyes at Amy's statement before she answered, "You have a favorite dress? Aren't all of your dresses the same?"

Amy scowled Rouge as she tried to calm down.

"Anyways girl, just look at yourself!" Rouge stated as she smiled at Amy with a bit of pride. "You have a great body and you are drop dead sexy."

Amy then slowly looked at her close by mirror and slowly unconcealed her body and took a long look at herself.

"Is this really me?" Amy asked aloud as she couldn't believe how beautiful she was. All of her life Amy thought she had an average body but never good enough to deserve her love Sonic. But just like Rouge stated she was sexy. She had a shapely body with gorgeous curves and perfectly sized breasts with a really cute butt to boot. Just looking at herself she felt confident and somehow there might actually be a chance that she really could seduce Sonic.

"Well if you're done ogling yourself," Rouge stated as she bounced Amy out of her spell she had cast on herself by just looking at her own body. "We need to get you a better wardrobe to show off that body of yours so get dressed while I call Shadow."

"Why are you calling Shadow?" Amy asked as she started to get another of her red dresses.

"Shadow is sharing his apartment with Sonic right now since he got kicked out of Tails's place for messing with some explosive chemicals that resulted in half of his lab blown up."

"I didn't know that Sonic was living with Shadow," Amy stated as she had a look of sadness and deep concern. "I would have let him stay here."

"Hey maybe after this you two might live together," Rouge stated as Amy erupted into a deep blush by just the thought of her love living in the same house as her.

"Maybe," Amy stuttered nervously as she blushed even harder and Rouge giggled at Amy.

"Don't worry girl I'll get Shadow to soften old blue lover boy up for you," Rouge answered as she muffled her giggling with her mouth. "Now hurry up and get dressed or I'll dress you myself!"

Now we leave our love struck Amy Rose and go ten miles southeast into the city. We arrive at a moderately tall apartment structure named "Mobian Creek Apartments" and go to apartment letter 'G' on the second floor. Inside the apartment was a ragged sofa with a few beer and soda stains all over it. Laying on it was a blue hedgehog who looked almost exactly like the one in the picture in Amy's house but his quills were a bit longer, he was a tad bit taller, his fur was a dark shade of blue, and he was wearing a pair of jean shorts instead of not having any at all. The fact is that at age eighteen male hedgehogs in this world have to start wearing shorts because some of their "male features" become noticeable so they have to wear pants in public.

Another hedgehog who had black fur instead of his room mate and had a long pair of jeans with holes in them erupted from the nearby hallway with a pissed off expression all over his face. 

"SONIC!" the black hedgehog yelled and immediately the blue hedgehog fell off the sofa as he let out a loud 'thud' when he hit the floor.

"What do you want, Shadow?" Sonic growled as he got up and rubbed the back of his head as he winced in pain.

"Are you going to sleep all day or are you going to start looking for a place to live, Faker!" Shadow roared obviously still fueled by his anger toward his roommate.

"I just moved in," Sonic complained as he sat down on the sofa and leaned back on it. "Besides the only reason you want me out of here is so you can get back getting busy with Rouge."

Sonic's last cocky comment burst Shadow's control for his anger and he immediately gave Sonic a fast and hard right hook right on Sonic's jaw. Sonic grunted and rubbed the red pulsating spot that Shadow had punched that was still throbbing in pain.

"What was that for?" Sonic asked even though he knew exactly what he did.

"I told you to stop saying that about me and Rouge," Shadow growled as he seemed to have calmed down now.

"Anyways you know that Amy's birthday is today," Shadow stated as he leaned his back against the wall. "You got her present?"

"Yeah I got it," Sonic answered as he pulled up the recliner on the bed and laid his legs on it. "But I ain't going to the party."

"Oh yes you are," Shadow stated as he snarled at Sonic.

"Why should I?" Sonic answered as he snarled back.

"Because I don't trust you being here by yourself and if you don't come I'll throw you out," Shadow answered in a cocky tone which made Sonic growl at him even more.

"Alright fine I'll go to the party," Sonic growled as he gave in to Shadow's threat.

"Well that means you'll need a suit," Shadow answered as he grinned at Sonic.

"I know," Sonic growled again. "I really hate wearing a suit."

"Welcome to my world," Shadow answered as a loud ringing started erupting from the kitchen and Shadow looked back at it.

"I'll get the phone," Shadow stated as he left Sonic and made his way into his kitchen which was a bit messy but otherwise in fairly good condition. Shadow made his way to the ringing phone and took a quick look at the caller ID and smiled at it when it said 'Rouge'.

Shadow quickly picked up the phone and put it to his ear as he sweetly greeted Rouge.

"How are you doing babe?" Shadow asked as he sat on his kitchen counter.

"I am doing pretty good right now. I am actually here with Amy at her house."

"Oh has she already finished setting up the party?" Shadow asked.

"Yeah, but she stayed up all night last night and she looks positively tired."

Shadow winced at the fact that Amy was up all night and he sympathized for her that she must have worked really hard for the party to only have him, Rouge, and Sonic being there with her. He should probably invite some of his friends to give Amy more company. However the fact though was also good that it was only them because Tails was busy doing who knows what and Cream was on vacation with her mother which worked out well because it was a twenty-one birthday party which meant one thing would be there that everyone could count on. Alcohol. The one great thing about twenty-one was always the fact that you no longer could be held away from alcohol and well it would be best if only they were there cause Shadow didn't want to have Tails and Cream there witnessing everyone acting weird if they got drunk.

"So why did you call?" Shadow asked as he remembered that he was still on the phone with Rouge.

"Actually I am calling to ask for your help, sweetie," Rouge replied as Shadow shifted a bit. Whenever Rouge asked for his help it usually involved him doing all the work for her.

"What do you need me to do?" Shadow asked just to be nice before he would come up with some excuse to get out of doing whatever Rouge was about to ask.

"See Amy here is trying to get old blue boy to finally admit his feelings to her so she asked me to help," Rouge answered as Shadow raised his eyebrows now. It occurred to him that maybe it might be worth listening to Rouge especially now.

"So while I help out Amy here I need you to sort of soften up bluey until the party starts so my plan will work."

"Alright I think I know a way to pull Faker's strings a bit," Shadow answered in a cocky tone.

"Great!" Rouge answered in an appreciative tone. "I'll see you at the party then honey."

With that Rouge hung up and Shadow put his phone back on the receiver and he grinned at what Rouge was trying to do.

"Yeah its about time Faker at least tries to be with one of the opposite sex," Shadow muttered to himself as he made his way back to the living room where Sonic greeted him with a cocky grin.

"So what did Rouge have to say to you?" Sonic asked as Shadow looked at him in shock.

"How did you know it was her?" Shadow responded.

Sonic shrugged before he answered in a cocky tone, "She is the only person that ever calls you here."

Shadow growled at Sonic's comment but he let it slide when he remembered what Rouge asked him to do.

"Well at least I have a girlfriend," Shadow stated as he cockily smirked at his rival who looked back at him trying to get his point.

"Unlike you I don't have girls crawling all over me and I brush all of them aside like dust. I actually have had a real relationship with one of the opposite sex unlike you."

"What can I say I am hard to break down," Sonic answered as he shrugged at Shadow's statement.

"You know I bet that if you got hit on really hard by a dynamite sexy girl you would fold right into her hands like a dog," Shadow stated as he grinned at Sonic. It was true though that even though that Sonic was always being constantly chased by his many female admirers, most of them were not all that attractive and Sonic never really met what you would call "a hot chick" in his life, for what he knew anyways.

"No girl can sway this hedgehog," Sonic stated in an over cocky tone as he pointed to himself and snickered. "Sonic the Hedgehog will never be a slave to any woman!"

"Well I got news for you rebel," Shadow answered as a small grin erupted from his face. "Even you aren't powerful enough to fight all of males' worst weakness of all time."

"And what is that?" Sonic asked.

Shadow made his way to Sonic and patted him on the shoulder before he answered, "It's your hormones."

Sonic then looked at Shadow and stared at him like he was out of his mind but Shadow just shook his head and answered, "You'll find out why soon enough. Now come on we need to get you a nice suit."

Sonic growled and slowly trudged along behind Shadow as they made their way out the door to the nearby mall where the love-sick birthday girl and her mentor in the arts of seduction of males were doing their shopping. We take a look now inside the large mall named "The Mobian Super Mall" and go to the department store named "The Attractive Women Outlet Store". Inside are rows and rows of a vast sea of female clothing of every kind. There slowly navigating through the store was the hopeful Amy Rose with Rouge close behind her as they scanned through the thousands of dresses to find the one just right for Amy.

"How is this one?" Amy asked as she pulled out an elegant blue dress that shimmered like diamonds and showed it to Rouge.

"It's a pretty dress," Rouge answered. "But it is more appropriate for a date night rather than a party night. Still you should keep it."

Amy smiled as she placed the dress in her cart with a few other clothes she picked out that she thought would be nice to wear on normal days and special events. Yet still to her despair she had yet to find the one dress that Rouge said, "Would show off her body," enough to her expectations. Of course it didn't help Amy thought that she had yet to pick out any dress at all so far. Then almost as if the apocalypse just happened to the world, Rouge smiled as she grabbed a dress from the depths of the racks and she showed it to Amy.

"I think this is just what you need," Rouge stated as she shook the dress in front of Amy with joy.

Amy on the other hand was not happy at all at what Rouge chose and in fact her face turned a bit lighter pink than it should just by looking at the dress.

"That is what a stripper would wear," Amy protested as she stomped her foot into the ground with great force in protest at Rouge's choice.

"What are you talking about?" Rouge asked as she looked at the dress again. "Strippers wear a lot more skimpier clothes than this just try it."

Amy growled lowly at Rouge and snatched the dress from Rouge's grasp as she made her way to the nearby changing room. As she entered a vacant room Amy took one last long look at the dress and she grumbled under her breath, "I can't believe I am going to wear this."

Five minutes later Amy erupted from the changing room and Rouge smiled as she gazed at Amy in the dress she chose.

"We have a winner!" Rouge exclaimed as she threw her hands into the air and Amy growled at Rouge.

"I feel like I am naked in this thing," Amy complained as her ears dropped in embarrassment at her friend's celebration.

"Oh you'll get over it, girl," Rouge answered as she motioned Amy to change back into her red dress. "When Sonic sees you in that thing he will be all over you like the crazy male he is."

"Well at least no one else other than you, Shadow, and Sonic will see me in this thing," Amy grumbled and Rouge looked at Amy in shock at what she said.

"Why not?" Rouge replied. 

"Thankfully I only invited the three of you," Amy answered.

"Oh well then I will have to fix that," Rouge answered as she pulled out her cell phone and Amy looked at Rouge in terror.

"Rouge, NO!" Amy protested as she tackled Rouge to the ground and they both started to wrestle over the phone. Finally after two minutes of fighting Rouge slipped out of Amy's grasp and she still held her cell phone as she looked down at Amy like she was out of her mind.

"What is your problem, girl?" Rouge protested as she fixed her hair from being messed up from the fight to back in its original position.

"I don't want anyone else to see me like this," Amy whined as she buried her face in her hands and started to make fake crying sounds.

Rouge rolled her eyes at Amy's acting and answered, "Listen Amy, I am only going to invite a few of my friends over. They are good people and trust me they aren't the type to be hitting on you at the party if I tell them to step off. Besides you can't really have a party with only four people."

"Fine," Amy huffed as she crossed her arms and pouted in defeat. "Just a few people though."

"Okay now go get dressed so we can get out of here and you can get some shut eye before the party," Rouge answered as Amy trudged along back into the dressing room and came out a few minutes later with her red dress back on and the dress she despised above all else in her arms.

A few minutes later Amy walked out of the Attractive Women Outlet Store with Rouge right behind her as they each carried a bundle of bags full of Amy's new wardrobe.

Now we leave the girls and go to the other side of the mall until we find a store with 'The Mobian Fitting Suit Store' shining brightly in orange neon above the store entrance. Inside we find a forest of racks packed with suits and ties as far as the eye can see. We venture deeper into the seeming untamed suit jungle until we find our friend Shadow, wearing a very expensive looking black suit and matching dress pants, leaning against the nearby wall as he looked on toward the changing room door with an evil smirk. Then suddenly a deafening yell erupted from the changing room and a blue falcon in a white dress shirt with black dress pants and a black tie ran through the doors as he snickered at Shadow. The falcon then held out his hand towards Shadow and he replied by dropping a crumple of Mobian bills in the falcon's hand.

"It was a pleasure serving you, sir," the falcon replied as he ran off into the dense jungle of suits.

Then all of a sudden Sonic erupted from the changing room in a matching attire like Shadow but the biggest difference was that Sonic had a tie wrapped around his neck so tight that it was chocking him and his face was starting to turn blue.

"ARG!" Sonic yelled as he fell to the ground and started wrestling around on the floor as he tried desperately to pull the tie off of his neck. Shadow meanwhile was balling on the floor laughing his guts out at his nemesis situation. Finally a loud rip sound filled the air as Sonic ripped the tie off himself with all of his might and he started gasping for air as the blue color on his face slowly disappeared.

"I am gonna kill that bird," Sonic roared in anger in between his gasping for air and he finally stood up and rubbed the bright red mark that was a result from the tie. Sonic then turned his attention back down to his roommate who was still sprawling around on the ground laughing uncontrollably.

"You bribed him didn't you?" Sonic growled as Shadow finally got control of himself and slowly rose back up to his feet.

"I have no idea what you are talking about, Faker," Shadow answered as a small hint of a grin was creeping on his lips.

"Well that is why I don't like ties and I don't trust people who put them on me," Sonic stated as he finally stopped rubbing his neck and the redness of irritation finally dissipated.

"You don't have to wear a tie to the party," Shadow snickered and Sonic then threw up his arms in response.

"Well now you tell me!" Sonic yelled.

Shadow then motioned Sonic to leave but he then heard Sonic grumble in a low tone, "I am gonna kill you in your sleep."

"Come on, speedy," Shadow answered as he motioned his roommate to leave the crazy suit store. "Besides in about four hours we will be at Amy's having a good old time."

"Fine," Sonic mumbled as he trudged along behind Shadow who was still snickering at Sonic.

Now leave our hot headed hero and his evil roommate and go back to Amy's house. We then spin the clock forward six hours and take another look inside her house where all is quiet and peaceful except for a light breathing erupting from Amy's bedroom. We take ourselves inside to find Amy, in her normal red dress with her bare feet showing, laying on her bed sleeping peacefully. Then all of a sudden from the shadows of the room Rouge popped out of nowhere.

"HEY BIRTHDAY GIRL WAKE UP!" Rouge yelled as Amy immediately jumped from Rouge's voice and then grunted at Rouge for disturbing her sleep.

"Rouge, I need more sleep," Amy groaned as she tried to lay down again but Rouge immediately jumped on her giving Amy no chance at all to go back to sleep.

"Fine, I'm up, I'm up," Amy answered as she pushed Rouge off of her body and she lazily got out of her soft bed. She then let out a loud yawn and then rubbed her eyes as she tried to get the irritation to dissipate from them.

"Hurry up, girl," Rouge stated as she started to tap her left foot repeatedly in order for Amy to hurry her pace up. "The party is going to start in little over an hour and you still aren't dressed yet. How am I supposed to give you a fashionable entrance if you aren't even ready by them?"

"I am afraid to ask what you have planned," Amy growled as she finally felt completely awake and ready to take on the world.

"Don't worry you'll love it," Rouge stated as she smiled brightly back at Amy.

"Okay well let me get dressed up in that thing," Amy stated as she shivered at the thought of wearing the dress that Rouge picked out for her again.

"If that is the way you think of it then I am going to have to help you get dressed," Rouge answered as she grinned at Amy and she rolled her eyes in response.

"Fine," Amy answered. "I have given up arguing with you from now on."

Rouge smiled and ushered Amy into her bathroom to take a shower before she would start getting her fixed up and ready.

Now we leave Amy's house and go five miles away to find Shadow and Sonic walking on the dust path towards Amy's house. They are both in their rental suits and they each are carrying their present that they would give to Amy. Only Shadow's gift is a lot bigger than Sonic's who is only carrying an envelope in his hand while Shadow held a small box with black gift wrapping paper with a red bow tied around it.

"Seriously Sonic, you are really cheap," Shadow stated as he growled at his nemesis.

"Look who's talking," Sonic growled back as he kicked a small pebble that was in his path. "You're the one who refused to get us a cab to get to Amy's and why the hell can't we just run there?!"

Shadow rolled his eyes before he answered. "First, because a cab is way too expensive for me right now. Second, if we ran to Amy's house we would ruin our rental's and I ain't gonna pay extra for these things. Of course I am the only one who is paying for them."

"Fine I'll pay you back when we get back," Sonic mumbled as he sighed at the losing of money he would soon give away to Shadow.

"Nah, I don't want your money, Faker," Shadow answered as he turned his attention away from Sonic. "So what did you get for Amy?"

"None of your business," Sonic answered as he eyeballed Shadow for sticking into his personal gift giving.

"A bit protective of that gift are we?" Shadow replied in a cocky tone. "Is it really that special to give to your girlfriend?"

"She isn't my girlfriend," Sonic spat back at Shadow who grinned at Sonic's reaction.

"Oh yeah that's right," Shadow answered as he wanted to mess with Sonic even more. "You are the guy who all the girls adore, yet you are attracted to those of your sex."

"I ain't attracted to no one," Sonic growled as he was just able to control himself from jumping on his counterpart and strangling him to death. "Especially not men," Sonic stated as he shivered at the thought.

"Well then why avoid, Amy?" Shadow asked now as he started being serious again.

"Give me a few reasons why I shouldn't?" Sonic stated as he glared at Shadow.

"She obviously likes you a lot, you always state you care about her, she is no longer that clingy to you, she is actually kind of cute, she can take care of you easily, you guys have a history," Shadow stated as he started counting off reasons until he came to his last one where he grinned at Sonic. "Oh, and I bet you my soul that she would easily let you have sex with her."

Sonic stopped in his tracks and looked at Shadow in absolute shock. Shadow meanwhile came to a halt and evilly smiled back at Sonic.

"You are out of your mind," Sonic stuttered at Shadow as he tried to regain his composure.

"Am I?" Shadow asked. "Think about it she is probably the most attractive girl you know and has always had fantasies of you two being married. If she dreams about being married to you I bet my shoes she has had fantasies of where you are going at her like crazy."

Sonic just stared at Shadow in disbelief and then the thought of Amy having sexual fantasies about him made him erupt in a deep blush.

"Aww," Shadow snickered as he teased at Sonic. "You have had fantasies about Amy as well haven't you?"

"NO FUCKING WAY!" Sonic erupted as his blush became brighter and Shadow burst out into a laughing tantrum.

Then as Shadow continued laughing Sonic looked back at one of his dreams, or rather nightmares, which he had when he was going through his "wild period". He was in a romantic hotel room at night and there was a figure laying in his bed in a very sexy yet shy way. Then the figure on the bed slowly became visible into Amy Rose who was obviously naked and using the sheets to shyly cover her features. Amy had a look of extreme shyness yet a bright blush was erupting from her face as her emerald eyes shimmered in Sonic's direction.

"Sonikku," Amy spoke softly. "Will you please make love with me?"

Before his memory of the nightmare would continue, Sonic slapped himself across his face and broke the fantasy's hold on him. Shadow finally stopped laughing and put his arm on Sonic's shoulder as he sighed.

"Come on, Faker," Shadow stated as he motioned Sonic to go on. "Let's get to Amy's before we are late okay?"

Sonic and Shadow continued their walk along the dirt path until they finally came in view of Amy's small house and Sonic sighed in relief that he would soon have some time away from Shadow's teasing to get his mind straight. Sonic slowly made his way to Amy's door with Shadow right behind him and he slowly knocked on Amy's door to await entrance. Suddenly the door swung open but instead of Amy at the door Rouge was there as she grinned at Sonic and Shadow.

"Hello guys," Rouge purred as she examined Sonic and Shadow's outfits. "My do you guys look handsome."

Shadow blushed furiously as Rouge's eyes winked in his direction and he took a good look at Rouge's outfit. She was wearing a sexy black dress that showed off a small amount of her cleavage with a mini-skirt that only dropped to about eight inches past her waist line and black shoes that showed off her great legs.

Shadow was so close to drooling over his girlfriend but Sonic elbowed him in the gut before he snickered, "Careful Shadow, I don't think Amy would like it if you jumped onto your girlfriend before the party even started."

Shadow growled back at Sonic as they both made their way inside and they placed their gifts on the nearby table that was labeled "Gifts here".

"So where is the birthday girl?" Shadow stated as he looked at Rouge as Sonic made his way into the other room and he threw himself on the nearby recliner in the corner of the room.

"She is getting ready," Rouge whispered as Shadow grinned at Rouge. "Did you soften up old blue boy?"

"As much as I could," Shadow answered as he sighed. "I swear that guy is harder to soften up than a block of cement."

"Well Amy's outfit will hit Sonic so hard that he won't be able to keep his hands off of her and if she follows my advice he will be hers before the end of the day," Rouge answered in a prideful tone.

"I hope your right," Shadow answered as he smiled at Rouge. "For both of their sakes cause not only Amy that needs Sonic, but I think Sonic needs her."

"Okay and hopefully Sonic will get a bit buzzed from drinking so Amy's effectiveness will be better," Rouge answered.

"Well then there is our problem," Shadow answered as Rouge raised her left eyebrow in response. "Faker, is a hard guy to get drunk. I mean last time he got even a bit buzzed was when he turned twenty-one because he has an impressive tolerance of alcohol."

"I know," Rouge answered as she held up a beer bottle with no labels on it. "I spiked this beer so much that it should affect old blue boy enough to buzz him real good."

With that Rouge left Shadow grinning and she soon made her way into the other room where Sonic was trying to sleep in the recliner before the party would start.

"Hey Sonic," Rouge spoke as she poked Sonic's shoulder and he grunted as he woke up from his nap.

"What do you want, Rouge?" Sonic grumbled.

"Amy asked me to give you this when you arrived," Rouge stated as she held up the bottle of the spiked beer. "It's a special beer that she wanted you to have when you got here."

Sonic looked at Rouge as he tried to see if she was trying to trick him but he finally gave up as he took the beer and nodded at Rouge.

"Say where is Amy anyways?" Sonic asked.

"Oh she will be down soon when everyone else gets here since she is still getting ready," Rouge answered as Sonic thanked her for the information and she quickly left Sonic alone by himself again.

"Well what can one beer do?" Sonic asked to no one in particular as he popped off the cap.

"Bottoms up," Sonic stated as he put the beer to his lips and he chugged down half of it in one go.

Sonic smacked his lips and smiled at the beer bottle in his hand. "Not bad at all," he muttered as he chugged down the rest of the beer.

Meanwhile Rouge smiled brightly as she spied Sonic chug down the spiked beer and she gave Shadow a thumbs up sign that she succeeded.

"In only ten minutes speedy will be buzzed and ripe for the picking of Amy," Rouge stated as she smiled at Shadow. Then suddenly the doorbell rang and Rouge smiled wider in response to it.

"Oh good all my guests are here," Rouge stated in glee and she immediately opened the door. Suddenly a small mass of assortment of creatures flooded into Amy's house as they all had either food or drinks as they set them down on the tables in the main room.

"Hey Shadow," Rouge said as she stood beside her boyfriend with a confused look on her face. "I have never seen half of these guys here do you know how they knew about this?"

"Oh yeah I invited some of my friends as well," Shadow answered as Rouge looked at him in shock.

"I hope Amy doesn't get mad at this," Rouge stated as she motioned Shadow to follow her.

Rouge then weaved through the crowded main room as a barrage of voices and conversations filled the air. Sonic was a bit furious at the fact that some of the girls were flirting with him and he started to feel his mind starting to be a bit fuzzy.

Finally Rouge made it to the back of the room and she took a deep breath. "CAN EVERYONE BE QUIET FOR A MINUTE!" she yelled as everyone responded with complete and utter silence.

"Thank you," Rouge answered as she made a quick look around at everyone who was there. "Can every please move back a bit so we can set up the DJ stand?"

With that Rouge motioned to two tigers who left the room for a moment while everyone moved back from where Rouge stood. Then a few minutes later the tigers returned carrying a set of large speakers and a computer on top of them. After they made their way to Rouge they set up the speakers to be hooked up to the computer and placed the computer on a table as they hooked the computer up.

"Okay guys while these guys set up the DJ I will go see how our lovely host is doing," Rouge stated and then weaved her way through the crowd of guests until she got to the stairs.

After trudging up the stairs, Rouge opened Amy's bedroom door and walked into find Amy in her dress that Rouge picked out. Amy was sitting on the edge of her bed with her dearest picture in her hands and she was just gazing at it as she smiled warmly.

"So you almost ready," Rouge asked as she smiled at the innocent love Amy had for Sonic.

Amy looked away from the picture and she looked up at Rouge. She then placed the picture back on her nightstand and sighed afterwards. "Yeah I am ready," she answered.

Rouge then walked out and made her way back through the crowd of guests until she came to the now set up computer ready for the party. She looked up at the ceiling and smiled at the now set up multiple colored spotlights that her friends set up. Rouge then sat behind the table and started a program she made especially for Amy's entrance on her computer. The spotlights then shined and pointed in the direction of Amy's bedroom.

Rouge then quickly grabbed the microphone that sat on the table and tapped a few times before saying, "Can I have everyone's attention, please?"

For the second time the room went silent and this time Sonic brought his attention on Rouge as he silently thanked her in his mind because his present fan girls stopped bothering him for this brief period of time of piece and quiet.

"I am proud to present the special birthday girl, Amy Rose," Rouge bellowed and everyone immediately turned their attention to where the spotlights were pointing to as Amy's door slowly opened.

Sonic now lazily drifted his eyes toward Amy's bedroom door as it was about to open and he showed little interest but when the door opened and revealed the figure inside Sonic couldn't keep his eyes off what he saw. It was Amy. Or what he thought was Amy. She slowly strutted down the stairs and Sonic's eyes doubled in size and his jaw would have dropped to the floor if it was physically possible. Amy was just drop dead gorgeous and sexy. She was in a tight black dress that draped down her body to about half way down her legs. The dress hugged Amy's body tightly and easily revealed an idea of her figure for the first time in Sonic's experiences being friends with her. Amy also wore a matching pair of black sandals that helped show off her long yet slender legs. But the main thing that nearly knocked Sonic out cold by her dress was what it finally revealed. Amy's cleavage. Her dress barely covered her chest and it made it very easy for anyone to have a pretty good idea as to the size of her breasts, which to Sonic were the best things he ever laid eyes upon.

"Damn I never noticed how great puberty was to her," Sonic muttered under his breath as Amy slowly made her way down the stairs and finally in her living room where every male were gawking at her.

Meanwhile Amy was nervous like hell as she scanned the crowd of guests that attended her party. She didn't think that there would be this many people here and it made her so nervous that they all were staring at her. She did her best to follow Rouge's advice of staying as calm as possible at all times but why the hell did there have to be so many people. Then she spotted Sonic in her recliner with his mouth dropped and his eyes staring right at her and she couldn't help but giggle like a little girl. Amy then smiled, sexily winked at Sonic, and mouthed the words, "I am just for you," to Sonic who seemed to have read her lips perfectly because the next second his face exploded in a ferocious blush. Amy noticed this and almost jumped for joy at Sonic's reaction but she controlled herself knowing that she would have to control herself all night long if she would win over her love.

"This is gonna suck," she told herself as she made her way through the room as everyone who was in her way backed up until she got to Rouge who stood at the table smiling at her.

"You look great," Rouge whispered to Amy as she smiled back with her answer.

"Thanks, and I think Sonic is already starting to fall for me."

"Just follow my directions and you will have him in your hands by the end of the night," Rouge answered as she took the microphone close to her mouth so now everyone could hear her.

"So Amy do you have anything to say?" Rouge asked as everyone finally snapped out of the spell Amy laid on them, especially Sonic.

"Let's party!" Amy exclaimed as everyone roared with enthusiasm and Rouge started up the music. The guests came to life as they started jumping up and down as they danced to the beat of the music. As Amy was about to join in on the contagious dancing Rouge grabbed her arm and then she winked at Amy.

"Go charm old bluey, girl," Rouge replied as she jumped into the mass of guests and made her way to Shadow who was waiting for her.

Amy took a deep breath to calm herself down and get onto the mindset that Rouge taught her before the party started. She then made her way toward Sonic who was starting to yawn in boredom at the party. Everyone knew that Sonic wasn't the one to dance at parties so he mostly would just sleep and talk a little bit with his friends but that was it. However at this party Amy had other plans for him.

As Sonic finally stopped is long yawn he looked to the side and immediately he sighted Amy as she slowly started making her way toward him.

"Oh shit," Sonic mentally told himself as he tried to hide his face from Amy's view.

"Please, God if you really do exist please don't let Amy find me," Sonic mentally prayed as he tried harder and harder to hide from her.

"Hi, my love," echoed a nearby voice that was easily recognizable to Sonic as Amy's.

"Fuck," Sonic muttered as he looked up to Amy and she smiled back to him.

"It's good to see you, Sonikku," Amy stated in an adorable tone as she had used Sonic's pet name that she had given him.

"It's nice to see you too, Ames," Sonic lied as he used Amy's pet name that he had given her years ago.

"I hope you're having a good time," Amy asked now as she fidgeted a bit because of the nervousness she was having over speaking with her love.

"I am having a pretty good time," Sonic answered as he closed his eyes and laid back on the recliner so he wouldn't be distracted by Amy's body.

Amy then grinned and then she slowly yet seductively came over to Sonic's side then gently laid down on his body. Sonic reacted by opening his eyes immediately and looking down at Amy who was giving him a sexy smile. She then licked her lips and Sonic started shaking violently as his face started turning red again for the second time that night in a row. Then suddenly he could feel his mind getting blurry by the effects of Rouge's spiked beer now as he struggled to keep his mind sane. Images of his nightmare of his past started drilling into his skull now as only this time Amy's features were just like the ones he could see right now. Right now his body was screaming at him to just take Amy, go back to the apartment, and take her innocence as soon as he could but somehow he was able to find the strength to fight it off.

"You know, Sonic," Amy purred seductively as she let her hands trail up Sonic's torso slowly and she traced his muscle lines through his suit. "I find you extremely sexy in that suit."

Sonic responded to Amy by blushing even harder and he could feel his manhood starting to get hard as he mentally cursed himself for it doing so.

Amy meanwhile was too busy fighting off her hormones just like Sonic was. Right now she wanted more than anything than to just strip off her dress, strip off Sonic's suit, and start making love with him right there in front of everyone. Yet she took Rouge's advice and used her hormones to fuel her desire of love toward Sonic.

"It's just too bad that there is a party right now," Amy whispered in Sonic's ear as she was still using her seductive tone. "But maybe later, after everyone is gone, we can make love all night, my love."

Amy then licked Sonic's ear for a moment and then softly kissed his ear afterwards before she slowly got off Sonic. However before she left, Amy gave Sonic a seductive wink and walked away as she swayed her hips in a fashion that drove Sonic crazy. Meanwhile Sonic just sat there in complete shock at what Amy said. His erotic dream of Amy was racing through his mind as Amy's words buzzed through his mind.

"No I can't fall for it," Sonic stated as he quickly shook his head and dumped all of his thoughts of Amy out of his head. "She is just trying to trick me that's all," Sonic told himself as he sighed that he had lost his sense of thought for the last few minutes.

Meanwhile, Rouge and Shadow had watched Amy's actions with mixed reactions. Rouge was smiling widely while trying to control herself from giggling hysterically but Shadow just stared in disbelief at what Amy had done to Sonic.

"Something tells me you have something to do with Amy's behavior," Shadow stated as he finally snapped out of disbelief.

"Yes and no," Rouge answered as she finally stopped giggling and she turned to her boyfriend. "I gave her the advice but all of her actions right now are all her own moves."

"Normally I would be against these tactics of manipulating the hormones of others for love," Shadow stated as he closed his eyes. "But this is a special exception in this case since we are dealing with that faker."

"I have been wondering," Rouge responded as she frowned at Shadow. "Why in the world do you still call Sonic, Faker?"

"Because he has yet to prove himself," Shadow stated as he wiggled his nose a bit.

"What are you talking about?" Rouge answered. "Sonic has saved the world more times than you have."

"Yes, but he has yet to prove he is a true man," Shadow responded as he opened his eyes and then winked at Rouge. "If you know what I mean anyways."

"Well then maybe after tonight you won't be able to call him Faker anymore," Rouge stated.

"For his sake I hope so," Shadow muttered as he put his arm around Rouge and pulled her closer to his body. "Come on lets go have some fun."

With that Shadow and Rouge left Amy's party as they knew she would be just fine without them. From here on out Amy would have to seduce Sonic all on her own.

The rest of the night went on with no problems really. Amy would enjoy herself dancing and from time to time she would tease Sonic with her body. He would respond by blushing hard and having flashbacks to his erotic dream of her while he cursed at himself for thinking of the dream. Soon the party halted as everyone grabbed their presents and presented them to Amy as she would thank them. She would then open the presents and find all sorts of different gifts. Most of the guests Amy found out gave her beer, liquor, or even wine as the originality of most of the people she didn't know was none existent. Soon however Amy had opened Shadow and Rouge's gifts and was very ecstatic with what they gave her. Rouge had gotten Amy a new red nightgown that was made of pure silk and was transparent just enough so that someone close by would be able to have a good idea of her body yet it would hide some features that she might not want them to see. Shadow's gift was a year's pass to the Grand Mobian Spa. Amy had always wanted to go to the spa but the place was so expensive that she never had the money to visit.

"Thanks Shadow," Amy muttered as she set down the pass next to Rouge's gift.

Now Amy was scratching her head as she mentally started counting her presents that she has opened again.

"I swear I am missing something important," Amy mumbled as everyone started going back to the party.

Then out of the corner of her eye Amy spotted Sonic from the crowd of guests who were walking past him but he was walking towards her. Amy immediately held her breath as she tried to calm herself down while just by the thought of Sonic coming towards her made her heart beat like a jackhammer. Finally Sonic stood right in front Amy who was still trying to calm herself down as she was still sitting in her wooden chair she bought last week.

Meanwhile Sonic was scratching the back of his head as he took a minute to examine Amy's features before he mentally slapped himself for doing so.

"Don't look at her Sonic," he mentally told himself as he turned his head to the side so he wasn't looking at Amy. "Just give her the present and hope that she likes it. You don't have to fall into the trap of your hormones. Thank God that there no one is paying attention to us."

Sonic was right that no one was paying attention to him or Amy for that matter because there was no one in the foyer except for the two hedgehogs.

"Well Amy, Happy Birthday," Sonic stuttered as he pulled out the envelope that contained his gift for Amy.

"Oh Sonic thank you," Amy responded as she slowly took the envelope from Sonic's hand and slowly opened it.

What she found though was something she never expected at all from Sonic. Inside were two items. The first was gift card for the Mobian Super Mall that had a value of $100.00 which made Amy smile at the gracious gift. Even though $100 was a pretty penny for most people, Sonic had a pretty good savings from all of his donations from different people every time he saved the world. Of course Sonic was always reluctant to accept any money for his services, but after awhile of hassling he would reluctantly accept the donations and keep some of the money for himself and the rest of the money would go to charities.

Now the second item that Amy found both confused her and excited her at the same time. It was a small card that said, "This card is redeemable for one free date with Sonic T. Hedgehog," that was obviously written by Sonic.

"Oh Sonic," Amy responded as she smiled at Sonic who was still looking away from Amy. "Thank you so much, Sonic."

Then a really kinky and somewhat evil idea came to Amy and she couldn't help but let out a few giggles at the idea.

"But, Sonikku," Amy purred in a sexy tone as she got out of her seat and she let her body get within inches of touching Sonic's. "Is this pass good for any type of date with you?"

Sonic's face burst into a roaring bright blush as he tried desperately to fight off his hormones that were now trying to take over his body with unimaginable force. "I-I-If it's a-a-agre-e-e-eable type," Sonic now answered as his voice was stuttering like crazy.

"Oh," Amy answered as she let out a soft yet seductive moan that made Sonic's knees shake like they were carrying a ton of weight. "Then I have the perfect idea for us, my love. But alas I have a party to go back to. Still when the time comes be ready, Sonikku for one amazing date."

As Amy finally left Sonic he just stood there still looking in the direction he so desperately tried to use in order to control himself. He stood there in that position with his legs still shaking and his face still bright red for at least ten minutes. Finally Sonic gasped as he fell to the ground and his entire was now shaking violently.

"Why the fuck does Amy have to be so damn hot," Sonic questioned to no one in particular. "Why the fuck is she torturing me like this? And why the fuck do I want her so damn bad?"

Sonic then remembered what Shadow told him about how he would fold when he meet a hot girl.

"Damn my hormones," Sonic growled as he finally calmed himself down as he tried to start thinking for a solution.

"I better find Shadow and get the heck out of here before I finally snap," Sonic muttered as he was about ready to stand up until a loud beeping sound started erupting from his pants pocket and he growled at the sound.

"Who in their right mind is calling me?" Sonic growled as he reached into his pocket and pulled out his black cell phone. He then flipped it open and his eyes immediately widened in horror at what the text on his phone said. It said 'Incoming call from Shadow'.

Sonic placed his cell phone to his ear and immediately pressed the 'talk' button on his phone.

"Hey, Faker," Sonic's phone spitted out in Shadow's voice, "how are things at the party?"

"Terrible," Sonic answered as he growled at Shadow's question.

"And why is that?" Shadow questioned in a teasing tone. "Is it because of you can't take seeing Amy as an attractive one of the opposite sex and she is sending your hormones on a joyride with her flirting?"

"Yeah," Sonic answered as he hung his head in shame.

"Well I have some good news," Shadow stated as he couldn't help but smirk on his end of the conversation.

"Really what?" Sonic asked in an excited tone as he needed at least some good news right now.

"Rouge decided to move in with me tomorrow," Shadow answered and Sonic was shocked.

"What the hell does that have to do with me," Sonic asked now very irritated with Shadow.

"Because in order for her to live with me I am kicking you out," Shadow stated and Sonic's eyes widened in both disbelief that Shadow was kicking him out and also pure rage toward him.

"Where the hell am I supposed to stay?" Sonic roared in rage at his cell.

"I am pretty sure Amy wouldn't mind if you moved in with her," Shadow snickered as Sonic's face erupted in a red blush from both his anger towards Shadow and the idea of living with Amy.

"I am gonna kill you in your sleep," Sonic growled in a threatening tone that even scared Shadow a bit.

"Anyways, Faker," Shadow answered as he heard Rouge calling for him in the other room. "I have some business to take care of now so have a good time with Amy."

With that Sonic's cell phone went silent and he growled in anger as he stuffed it back into his pocket.

"I hate that guy so much," Sonic murmured as he sighed in sadness. Sonic then trudged back into Amy's living room which was still full of happy partygoers dancing the night away to the music and Sonic slowly made his way back to the recliner. He then threw himself on the comfortable seat and slowly rubbed his head as the spiked drink he had only an hour ago was now starting to ravage his mind at full force.

"What the hell did I do to deserve this torture?" Sonic asked out loud as he rubbed his throbbing head even more. "Maybe if I take a nap I will feel better."

Then with a loud yawn and a little bit of frustration toward the loud music, Sonic finally was able to drift into a blissful sleep. Or it was blissful at first rather until Sonic finally slipped into his subconscious dream.

Sonic grunted as he slowly woke and yawned as he rubbed his eyes so that his blurry vision would clear up. Then everything slowly became visible as Sonic looked around at the now empty living room that he had fallen asleep in.

"I guess the party's finally over," Sonic yawned as he slowly tried to rise from the recliner but found out that he couldn't move his body. "What the hell?"

"Oh, Sonikku," a mysterious voice echoed from out of the very air as Sonic's eyes widened in horror at the voice.

"Shit come on body move!" Sonic screamed at anger at his body as it still refused to listen to his commands. Then suddenly Sonic felt something gently fall on his left shoulder and he quickly looked over at it to see a small pink rose petal had fallen from out of nowhere. Then Sonic looked up to the ceiling and a massive cluster of rose petals started lightly drifting down from the ceiling as each and everyone of them landed softly on Sonic's body.

"Oh, my love," the mysterious voice echoed again as Sonic felt a strong chill surge through his body which resulted him shivering violently. Then to Sonic's fear more rose petals began to fall from the ceiling. The rose petals at first started to slowly fall from the ceiling but soon a large storm of rose petals began falling from the ceiling so hard that they blocked Sonic's vision as they relentlessly fell on his body with not one falling to the floor.

Then they stopped. The petals finally stopped falling from the ceiling and Sonic sighed in relief at this as he still looked up at the ceiling to make sure no more petals would fall on him.

"My love, Sonikku," the mysterious voice echoed again from nothing though this time it sounded like the owner of the voice was much closer to Sonic than ever before. Sonic then slowly let his gaze drift back down until it came back to his body where he immediately yelped at what he saw.

There were no more rose petals on his body. Instead there laying on his body was Amy. But it wasn't the fact that Amy was the one who mysteriously appeared from nowhere that made him yelp but it was the fact that she was completely nude. The only reason any of Amy's privates were not in view of Sonic's gaze was because she had her body pressed hard against Sonic's body and in turn blocking off any possibility of getting a lucky peek.

"Amy, wh-wh-what are you doing?" Sonic stuttered as he felt his entire body starting to heat up. "A-a-and w-wh-where are your clothes?!"

"Don't you remember my love?" Amy asked softly in a sexy tone. "You ripped them off and threw them over there in the corner."

Sure enough the in the corner of the room Amy's clothes were visible as they were all were laying on each other in a large clump with a few tares and rips on them.

"Now my love, tell me how bad you want me," Amy purred as she slowly inched closer to Sonic's shocked face.

"Please Sonikku," Amy whispered seductively as she cupped Sonic's chin and brought her face so that he could stare into her glistening emerald eyes. "Tell me how much you yearn to make me yours. Tell me how badly you want to make love to me."

"I-I don't," Sonic answered as he closed his eyes as he tried to fight off Amy and get away yet his body still wouldn't move.

"You don't?" Amy repeated as she stared at him with disbelief then she gasped and moaned before she answered. "I don't believe you."

"Why not?" Sonic stated in confusion.

"Because your hands seem to be saying otherwise," Amy purred as Sonic finally opened his eyes again and looked at her in disbelief.

"What are you talking-" Sonic was about to say but he stopped midsentence as he stared in disbelief at what he saw. His hands. His dreaded hands that at this very moment he wanted to chop off for betraying him were each gripping Amy's butt with the passion of not wanting to let go even if it meant death itself.

"See you want me my love," Amy purred again as she then softly started kissing and nipping at Sonic's bare neck. Sonic couldn't help but moan at Amy's actions on his neck as waves of numbness and bliss surged through Sonic's body like a tsunami.

"Tell me you want me," Amy whispered repeatedly after each time she softly kissed Sonic's neck and he moaned in response.

"I want you," Sonic finally gave in as his mind went blank and any chance of fighting off Amy's moves were now gone.

"What was that?" Amy purred as she gave Sonic's neck a long, lustful lick with her tongue as it set off another set of Sonic's moaning.

"I want you so bad, Amy," Sonic moaned as Amy smiled at Sonic's confession.

"What the hell am I saying?" Sonic's mind told himself as he knew he never wanted to say his confession to Amy. "My mouth and body are having minds of their own! Why the hell is this happening to me!"

"Then my love," Amy whispered in Sonic's ear in a wanting tone. "I will give myself to you as you give yourself to me. Let us finally become one, my love."

With that Amy's hands slowly started drifting from Sonic's face down his body as she slowly traced down and sent waves of pleasure at every inch that she touched.

"Sonic," Amy whispered in a wanting tone as her hands passed Sonic's chest and he whimpered in response.

"Sonic," Amy whispered again as her hands passed Sonic's stomach and Sonic whimpered louder for being powerless against Amy.

"Sonic," Amy whisper again in a softer tone as her hands crept underneath Sonic's pants as they were within inches of touching his manhood and Sonic now was starting to cry a bit.

"SONIC!"

"WHAAAAAAAAAA!" Sonic yelped as he jumped out of the recliner and landed on the floor with a great thud.

"Oww," Sonic groaned as he scratched the back of his head that was throbbing with pain. Sonic then scanned the room and he immediately jumped to his feet in both relief and shock at what he saw. It was Amy's living room that was now littered with balloons and crumbs from the party goers.

"Its about time you woke up."

Sonic whirled around to see Amy who he inwardly celebrated that she was fully clothed like she was before he fell asleep.

"You've been asleep for two hours Sonic," Amy exclaimed as she sighed at Sonic's laziness. "The party has been over for over a half an hour and I've been trying to wake you up."

"You were?" Sonic asked as he started dusting himself off from any wrinkles that may have resulted on his suit from laying down for two hours straight.

"Yeah," Amy answered as she put her right pointing finger underneath her lips and gave Sonic a worried look. "You were moaning and whispering someone's name in your sleep."

"Oh sorry," Sonic answered as he finished dusting himself off. "I had a weird dream is all."

"That must have been some dream then," Amy answered.

"You have no idea," Sonic answered as he looked back at the dream for a moment before he shook his head to get it out of his mind. "Well I guess I better get going then."

"Okay," Amy answered in a bit of a disappointed tone as Sonic walked past her and she followed him close behind. "It was nice having you, Sonic."

"I'm sorry I missed most of the party," Sonic apologized as he opened the door to get ready to leave. "I guess I was a bit tired is all."

"You can't let him go yet, girl," Amy told herself as she looked down at the ground. Amy then remembered what Rouge's advice and she immediately wrapped her arms around Sonic's torso as she pressed her head gently against Sonic's back.

"A-A-Amy," Sonic stammered as his face erupted in a furious blush. "What are you doing?"

"Sonikku," Amy purred in a wanting tone as she whispered in Sonic's ear. "Please stay here tonight."

Sonic's blush became brighter at Amy's request and his knees started shaking violently at Amy's light touch. "I don't know Amy," Sonic answered.

"I don't want Shadow to worry about me," Sonic lied.

"It's cold out tonight," Amy answered. "And I don't know if I could forgive myself if I let out on such a night. Also I feel so lonely right now."

"Amy," Sonic whispered in an uncomfortable tone that she was just able to hear.

"Please, Sonic," Amy whimpered. "For me."

Sonic sighed in defeat as slowly closed the door and Amy released him from her grip. She then smiled at Sonic as he turned back toward her and sighed again.

"Okay you win," Sonic growled as Amy giggled in triumph and she grabbed Sonic's right arm.

"Come on let's get you something to eat," Amy stated in an excited to tone as she pulled Sonic back into her living room and sat him back down on the recliner. "I'll get dinner on in a sec, okay?"

With that Amy left Sonic and he sighed as he laid back in the recliner for the fourth time that night.

"Way to go, Sonic," he mumbled to himself as he sighed. "You can't get yourself to say no to Amy and you put yourself in a position where she is gonna hit on you even more."

"Don't pretend you don't like it."

"Who said that," Sonic stated as he whipped his head around looking for the culprit who owned the voice that spoke to him.

"I am you idiot," a voice inside of his head rung as Sonic winced in pain at the voice.

"What the hell are you saying," Sonic growled.

"Don't deny it. You want Amy. You yearn for Amy. You would do anything for her if she asked you to."

"That's a lie," Sonic stated in anger as he went on the defensive against himself.

"Really?" the voice asked. "Then tell me why haven't you started dating around with other women yet?"

"Because I am not interested in anyone," Sonic growled as he gripped his head harder.

"Yes, you aren't interested in any other women," the voice answered. "Because you only want Amy."

"Stop saying that," Sonic protested as he gripped his head with his other hand.

"The only reasons you aren't getting up right now, taking Amy's arm, carrying her to her bedroom, and raping her is because you have stronger feelings toward Amy than just lust."

"Oh yeah and what feelings are that?" Sonic asked.

"You care for her, you trust her, you want her to be happy in anyway you can, and you are in love with her," the voice cooed.

"Bull shit!" Sonic protested.

"It's true," the voice answered. "You've always been in love with her but because of Eggman you never tried to tell her in order to keep her safe. Now the only reason why you won't tell her is because of your damn ego."

"That is such a lie," Sonic stated as the pain in his head slowly started to subside.

"I'll tell you what," the voice stated. "Throw away your ego for the rest of the night and do what Amy asks. I bet before the night ends you'll realize how hard-headedly wrong you really are."

"And if I win?" Sonic asked.

"Hey either way you win," the voice answered. "Remember I am you idiot and you're the one arguing with yourself. Talk about crazy."

"Dinner's ready, Sonic!" Amy bellowed from the kitchen and Sonic's head immediately stopped hurting as he finally released his hands from his head. A few seconds later, Amy emerged from her kitchen as she carried two bowls of steaming ramen with veggies and chicken with a fork in each bowl in each of her hands. She then carefully walked into the living room, being careful not to drop the piping hot ramen, and handed Sonic one of the bowls which he happily accepted.

"Thanks Amy," Sonic answered as he placed the ramen on his lap as Amy pulled her other brown recliner from the other corner of the room and sat down in it next to Sonic.

"Sorry I didn't make you some chili dogs," Amy stated in a shameful tone. "But the guests pretty much cleaned out my food supply so all I had was some ramen and some fixings for it."

"I understand," Sonic answered as he wasn't really in the mood for having chili dogs anyways. "I bet this will be good all the same."

"And why do you say that?" Amy asked.

"Because you're a damn good cook, Amy," Sonic stated as he took a forkful of the ramen and stuffed it in his mouth. "Yeap, that's some good ramen you made."

"Thank you, Sonic," Amy answered as her cheeks blushed a deep shade of red from both embarrassment and happiness from Sonic's compliment. Amy slowly gazed up at Sonic's glistening dark emerald eyes as Amy slowly lost the sense of the world around her as she became lost in Sonic's deep spell-casting eyes.

"So are you going to eat your ramen or what?" Sonic asked as he gulped down the ramen that was in his mouth.

"Oh yeah sorry," Amy stated as she blushed brighter in embarrassment after Sonic's voice snapped her out of the spell his eyes had casted on her. Amy then blew some air on the hot ramen to cool it off a little before she started eating.

The rest of the conversations between Sonic and Amy during their dinner was full of laughter and interesting little conversations of events that have happened in their lives since they never really were together in same room alone long enough to really get to know each other better. Minutes drifted by quickly and the bowls of ramen would empty and then soon refill by Amy making another quick batch as they would halt their conversations for only a minute before it would continue.

Finally Amy and Sonic both frowned as their bowls had once again became empty for the fifth time and they both knew that their stomachs were full yet they each wanted to be with the other for at least a bit longer.

"Umm, Sonic?" Amy finally spoke up as she fidgeted her feet a bit to try and control her nervousness towards Sonic.

"What is it, Amy?" Sonic replied as he gazed at her face and Amy immediately responded with a light blush but it was not visible to Sonic thanks to her pink fur that camouflaged the redness.

"Forget it," Amy quickly answered as she waved her hand. "You would think it would be a stupid idea."

"You won't know that until you ask," Sonic answered as he was wondering what was on Amy's mind.

"You wouldn't want to do it with me," Amy responded in a depressing tone.

"You might be surprised," Sonic stated as he flicked his nose with his right pointer's finger. "I might since it is your birthday after all."

"Well," Amy answered shyly. "I was wondering if you wanted to dance with me before the day ends."

Sonic was silent for a moment as he pondered Amy's request. He never was one to dance with another person because quite frankly he wasn't all that good of a dancer and whenever one of the opposite sex asked him to dance with her he would always refuse or make up some sort of excuse. Yet as Sonic gazed at Amy's pleading eyes he couldn't help but melt into accepting her request.

"Sure, why not," Sonic answered as Amy's eyes gleamed in happiness at his answer. "But there is just one problem with that."

Amy's expression soon changed to a worried and disappointed look as she felt her big moment with Sonic was quickly slipping away.

"What problem?" Amy asked.

"Rouge's friends took the DJ station, remember Amy?" Sonic answered.

"Oh don't worry about music just follow me," Amy answered as she grabbed Sonic's right hand and motioned him to follow her. Sonic sighed in defeat and reluctantly followed Amy as she pulled him out of his seat and towards the back of her house. Soon Sonic stood next to Amy as they both gazed up at the clear evening sky that could only be truly appreciated in the wide open country away from the pollution of the city. In a way Sonic always wished to live in the open country because of the beauty of untamed nature and the openness it held. Yet because of being a hero of Mobius, Sonic had to stay in the city so he could quickly arrive where ever he was needed as soon as possible. Still maybe wasting a few seconds might not kill him.

"Okay now put your hands around me," Amy stated as she turned to Sonic and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Wait what?" Sonic stated as he started blushing at Amy's instruction.

"Sonic I trust you," Amy stated. "Now I need you to trust me. Put your hands on me."

Sonic slowly wrapped his arms around Amy's stomach area, being careful not to touch or graze anything he shouldn't.

"So what are we dancing to?" Sonic asked.

"Shhh," Amy hushed Sonic as she laid her head on Sonic's chest and slowly closed her eyes as Sonic immediately started blushing harder. "Just listen to nature's music and dance with it."

Sonic fell silent as at first he didn't know what Amy meant but soon he could hear the harmonious sounds of crickets, the wind, the sounds of nighttime animals, and the absence of the sounds of the urban influences. Then all of a sudden Amy started to sway in almost a trance-like way and Sonic soon found himself following her movements.

As Sonic moved with Amy more and more he felt an odd blend of feelings surge through his body. His back side that was facing the light breeze of the cold winter made it feel numb yet his front side that was embraced by Amy was warm and almost comforting to him. It was almost indescribable and unexplainable to Sonic as to why he felt like he wanted to stay in this embrace with Amy.

Then the voice in Sonic's head softly whispered, "You love her. You love her."

"Sonic," Amy spoke softly as Sonic immediately turned his attention to Amy.

"Yes, Amy" Sonic replied.

"I come out some nights when I am lonely and I do this," Amy stated in a soft tone. "Yet I always wished that I could share this moment like this with only you."

"Amy," Sonic whispered softly in an uneasy tone.

"I know you may not like me as much as I like you," Amy answered as she slowly opened her eyes and looked up at her love. "But I can't help but try and convince you to love me."

Both of the hedgehogs went silent after Amy spoke as the winds whistled behind them. Yet Amy was yearning for just once in her life to kiss the love of her life even if it was wrong. Then she gazed up into Sonic's dark emerald eyes and she fell in a deep spell of her infatuation towards her love. So Amy slowly inched her way closer to Sonic's lips as he didn't know what to do. Then Amy softly pressed her lips against Sonic's for only a moment before the spell immediately broke and she immediately pulled away from Sonic as her eyes held disbelief and fear.

"Oh I am so sorry, Sonic," Amy stated as she quivered in fear. "I don't know what came over me."

Before Sonic could say anything, Amy immediately turned around and bolted inside her house as you could barely hear her crying at her action.

"Amy," Sonic spoke softly as he held out his hand, hoping to have Amy return to him so he could forgive her.

"Go after her," the voice spoke to Sonic as he slowly agreed and ran back inside Amy's house. As he entered Amy's house, Sonic could hear the faint sounds of Amy's crying as he slowly followed her sounds until he entered her living room, where she was laying face-first on her recliner, crying.

"Amy," Sonic spoke softly as Amy slowly stopped sobbing and she brought her head up to gaze up at Sonic.

"I am so sorry," Amy stated as more tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Its okay, Amy," Sonic answered as he sat down on the recliner and put his arm on her left shoulder. "I forgive you."

"I don't believe you," Amy answered as Sonic couldn't help but feel a bit hurt by Amy's response. "You have no reason to forgive me."

"Yes I do," Sonic responded softly as Amy now looked at him with her piercing eyes that made Sonic shiver a bit.

"And what is that?" Amy asked.

"It's because your one of my best friends, Amy," Sonic answered. Though Sonic meant his comment in a good way but instead it hit a nerve in Amy that fired up both her anger and her sadness at the same time.

"You just don't get it do you?" Amy yelled as Sonic immediately took his arm off of Amy and started getting a bit scared of his friend. "All these years we have been together like this and you still don't understand how I feel about you!?"

"Amy," Sonic quivered as Amy pushed him down into the recliner and now she was sitting on top of him with a furious expression.

"Why won't you understand?" Amy asked as her anger finally died down as more tears dripped down from her shimmering emerald eyes.

"Understand what?" Sonic responded as he slowly started to get uneasy with the situation he was in.

"I am in love with you, damnit!" Amy yelled as she blushed at her outright confession to her love.

"Amy," Sonic spoke softly as he started blushing a bit from Amy's confession.

"I know you think I am in just in love with you just because you are a hero," Amy stated as she calmed her voice down. "But I didn't fallen in love Sonic the Hero."

Amy then slowly cupped Sonic's left cheek and she slowly moved her lips closer to Sonic's. Then she lightly pressed her lips against Sonic's for the second time that evening as fireworks went off in her head. Soon though Amy removed her lips from Sonic and more tears streamed down her face.

"I fell in love with Sonic the Hedgehog and only him," Amy whispered as Sonic just laid there speechless. "Sonic even if you were the poorest person in the world with no fame whatsoever, I still couldn't help but fall in love with you."

"Amy," Sonic replied again in a confused yet soft tone.

"But I guess love is not always a blessing," Amy stated softly in a sad tone. "For you do not feel the same to me as I do you."

Sonic only responded with silence from his lips but his mind was buzzing with conflict.

"Tell her you do love her," the voice in his head demanded.

"No, don't love anyone," he would argue back.

"So Sonic in order for me to finally accept that we are not truly meant to be," Amy softly whispered as Sonic snapped back into reality. "I need you to answer my question as honestly as possible. Do you love me?"

Sonic's head was now a raging battleground as each side of his mind was screaming at the other to either tell Amy he loved her or to tell her he didn't.

"Tell me the truth," Amy stated softly. "I know what the answer is but I need to hear it from you so we can finally move on. Please tell me."

Tears started sliding down Amy's face like an uncontrollable pair of waterfalls as Sonic still stayed silent. Then Amy closed her eyes as she was mentally preparing herself for Sonic's answer as he still was silent.

Finally the war inside Sonic's mind finally ended and Sonic now finally accepted the answer. Then he closed his eyes and took a deep breath and then he did something he never thought he would ever do in his entire life. He quickly wrapped one of his arms around Amy's waist and the other right behind her head. He then pulled her toward him in one quick motion and slammed his lips against hers before she even knew what was happening.

But the moment Amy felt Sonic's soft lips she immediately opened her eyes in shock to see her love kissing her.

"HE'S KISSING ME, HE'S KISSING ME," Amy mind screamed repeatedly in complete joy.

Then a moment later Sonic broke the kiss and both of the lover's stared deep into each other's eyes and came under the spell of the love they had for another. Each of the hedgehogs were now blushing in full force and this time they each could easily see the other's blush without even trying.

"Sonic,"Amy whispered shyly and Sonic just smiled back at her.

"Amy, I can't tell you that I don't love you," Sonic answered as Amy smiled at him. "That's because I do love you. I always have been in love with you."

"Then why has it taken so long?" Amy asked.

"At first I thought you were just another one of my adoring fans when we meet," Sonic answered softly. "Then I realized that you truly did care about me and I fell in love with you. But I feared that during the time when Eggman was still alive, I thought if I told you then you might have been targeted."

"But Sonic," Amy countered. "Eggman had captured me before and you still saved me."

"I know," Sonic whispered. "But I feared two different things might happen. The first was if I was just a little too slow to save you then you might die at anytime. The other reason is if I did tell you I loved you and I died when fighting Eggman you would be heartbroken. So I thought if I didn't tell you and I died you might be able to survive."

"Sonic," Amy whispered caringly.

"But after Eggman died I forgot for awhile that I still was in love with you," Sonic stated as his ears dropped in shame. "I let my over-inflated ego control me and blind me from the truth. I was always blowing off women would ask me to go out with them or even to sleep with them."

Amy winced a bit in reaction to the fact that women were always trying to be the first one to have sex with Sonic.

"Thankfully I never did accept any of their offers though," Sonic stated as Amy smiled at the fact that Sonic, like her, had yet to have their first-time yet. "And for awhile I thought that I was going to be one of those guys that live their happy lives with nothing to love but life itself. Until I realize now that I never was interested in anyone else because I was already in love with you, Amy."

"Oh, Sonic," Amy responded with a hint of a moan at Sonic's confession.

That is when our two lovers slowly started giving into their hormones as they slowly inched closer to one another until their lips were only inches apart before they wrapped their arms around each other's necks and slammed their lips together again. The kiss was sweet and deep as each of the hedgehogs softly kissed deeper the longer their lips were together. Then Amy became hungry for more as she tauntingly slithered her tongue out of her mouth and gently licked Sonic's lips begging to be granted entrance. Sonic blushed even brighter at Amy's action and slowly gave in to his animalistic cravings for his lover as he slowly parted his lips, allowing her tongue entrance into his maw. Slowly the hedgehogs' tongue slithered and lapped against each other in taunting fashion that were rewarded with muffled moaning from the other partner. Slowly the heat they each shared started pouring into the other's body as both Sonic and Amy started feeling even warmer than normal but they didn't care.

Then Sonic immediately grabbed the Amy's back and with one quick move she flipped Amy from being on top of him, to him being on top of Amy. Amy almost lost her own self control at Sonic's action but she soon started thanking him for wanting to be on top by speeding up the speed of her tongue as it started wrestling with Sonic's tongue. Sonic grunted and groaned as Amy started overpowering him as he tried to fight back as best he could but he eventually gave up trying to beat her and instead he went with the flow.

Soon the two hedgehogs felt the ill effects of lack of oxygen and they slowly broke their kiss for a moment to recuperate before slamming their lips together again and continuing to lick each other's tongues again. However during this lovemaking Amy's hormones started racing out of control as she closed her eyes and melted in the kissing. Images of her and her lover making love all night slammed into Amy's mind like no end and she knew that no matter how much she wanted to fight the facts, she wanted Sonic now more than ever before.

"Sonikku," Amy whispered her love's name as she slowly broke the kiss and wanting to give into her desires.

"Yeah, Ames," Sonic responded as he stared deep into Amy's light emerald eyes that were shimmering like they were real emeralds.

"Come to my room in four minutes," Amy purred as she slowly got from under Sonic who just looked down at her in shock as his body froze in disbelief at what Amy said.

"Wait Amy are you thinking of what I think your thinking," Sonic asked as Amy was about to leave her living room when she looked back at Sonic.

"You'll just have to find out," Amy purred as she left the living room and went into her bedroom.

"Oh, god," Sonic finally squeaked out after waiting four minutes of pure torture it felt like for him.

"What am I gonna do," Sonic mumbled as he slowly got out of the recliner.

"Go up there," the voice in his head screamed at him.

Slowly Sonic made his way out of the living room and he slowly walked up the stairs as he continually repeated the words, "Oh god," every step he took. Then finally after the fiftieth "Oh god," Sonic stood in front of Amy's door. He took a deep breath to suppress his nervousness as his shaking right hand slowly gripped the gold doorknob and he slowly opened the door. He immediately covered his nose at it exploded in blood at what he saw. The room was lightly lit with cinnamon and lilac scented candles as all but Amy's bed area were visible. But there in her bed just like Sonic's old dream was Amy though in her new nightgown that Rouge gave her. Yet still her eyes glistened in a needing and soft way in Sonic's direction as he finally wiped the rest of the blood off his nose.

"Amy," Sonic quivered as he slowly made his way toward where she was.

"Sonikku," Amy whispered in a wanting yet sweet voice as Sonic was now standing over her.

Sonic now lost his self control just by looking at Amy now as he slowly fell on the bed and over took Amy as he fell on top of her. Now both of the lover's blushed hard at their position, each of them having their bodies pressing against each other and the atmosphere of the room started fueling their hormones. Softly Amy kissed Sonic and he quickly returned it as his hands slowly wrapped around Amy's waist. Amy meanwhile wrapped her arms around Sonic's shoulders as she pulled him closer to her body as she deepened the love filled kissed. Sonic's hands slowly started lightly tracing Amy's hips as she gasped at the sensations that her body was feeling.

"Sonic," Amy whimpered in between Sonic's massaging and their soft kisses that they shared.

"Yeah, Amy," Sonic asked as he stopped kissing but kept his hands softly on her hips.

"Will you, please make love to me?" Amy softly spoke and Sonic smiled at her plea. The truth was he couldn't deny it anymore. He did want to make love with Amy and he was willing to please her for her first time like his. He then answered Amy's plea by softly kissing her lips that set off explosives in their heads at the thought of them finally making love with their one true love. Then Amy gasped as she felt Sonic's hands slowly leave her hips and delicately travel up her body until they came to her breasts. Then Sonic's slowly started unbuttoning Amy's nightgown as she shivered in happiness at his actions. She then slowly did the same to Sonic as she unbuttoned his suite though in a bit of a quicker manner than he was doing to her because he had more clothing. Soon Amy unbuttoned the last button of Sonic's dress shirt and she immediately tossed aside in the dark corner of the room as looked deeply into Sonic's chest. She smiled as Sonic gently kissed her lips again as he had now finished unbuttoning her nightgown. Then with Amy's help, Sonic removed her nightgown and gently tossed it aside. He then gazed at Amy who was now half-naked in front of him with only her white bra and panties on. He blushed hard at her majestic beauty and Amy noticed this so she blushed in happiness that Sonic found her attractive.

"Amy," Sonic spoke softly. "You are so beautiful and perfect."

Amy immediately blushed at Sonic's complement and slowly she let her hands trace Sonic's muscle-lined chest as he moaned at her light touch. Then one of her hands slithered behind his neck and gently motioned him to kiss her again as she continued to touch his chest. Sonic got the just of Amy's demand and he passionately pressed his lips against her lips. Soon their mouths opened again and their tongues were deeply wrestling with lust and love fueling every movement that was made. They each could now feel their bodies starting to heat up in ways they never thought possible as they both became more and more impatient.

Now Sonic's hands slowly made their way up Amy's back until he could feel the clips of her bra. Then he fumbled with it for a moment before he finally was able to unclip it and the bra fell from Amy's body to the bed. Finally the two lovers broke their kiss and Sonic blushed all out at seeing Amy's breasts revealed to him. They were the perfect size to him, not too small yet not too big. Her nipples were a light shade of pink and Sonic looked up to Amy to see if she was okay with going on. Amy only nodded her answer and he smiled back as he gently presses her on to the bed.

"Are you ready?" Sonic asks as Amy nods again and Sonic immediately softly smiles at her as she let's his hands slowly drift across her body as she moans lightly at his touch. Then Sonic comes to Amy's breasts and hesitates for a moment before he starts grips her right nipple with one of his hands. He then starts rubbing it in between his fingers and Amy immediately moans in response as her upper body starts throbbing with pleasure.

"That feels so good," Amy moans again as Sonic takes her left nipple with his other hand and does the same motion as he is doing with the other. Then Sonic bends over and lightly licks Amy's right nipple that is already becoming erect and rosy red.

"Please don't stop," Amy whimpers in between her moaning as another wave of pleasure rips through her body as Sonic now engulfs her right breast in his maw. He slowly starts flicking and sucking her nipple as she cries out in happiness at the amazing feelings that she is experiencing from his teasing. Meanwhile as he is doing this, Sonic slowly uses his now free hand to slowly drift down Amy's body until it reached her panties where he then lightly starts rubbing her flower in between the cotton fabric. Amy then screams at this new feeling as her entire body becomes paralyzed at the pleasure that is continually ripping through her. Suddenly she felt herself let out a dribble of her juices that lightly dampens her underwear as Sonic finally releases his mouth from torturment of Amy's right breast only to do the same thing again to her left breast.

Then Sonic started to poke Amy's flower with his hand as the other rubbed it between the fabric and Amy let a loud moan of happiness at this action. As he continued doing this, Amy felt all the pleasure she was taking in starting to build up in her lower body as she realized what was going to happen soon.

"Sonikku," Amy weakly moaned as she wrapped her arms and legs around Sonic's body and pulling him closer to her body. "I think I am going to cum!"

This announcement of Amy's coming orgasm fuels Sonic's actions as he starts rubbing, poking, and licking faster as Amy starts screaming at his actions.

"Oh, Sonic," Amy moans hard multiple times as the pleasure in her lower body starts to grow and she holds back as much as she can.

Finally Amy breaks her holding back as she screams, "SONIKKU!" at an ear-shattering volume as the pleasure she was holding back rips through her body and her juices spew out from her flower as she orgasms for a few seconds. Her panties try and soak up as much of her juices that it could but a large amount leaks out and dampens Sonic's fingers a bit as he finally releases Amy's captive breast.

"Oh, Sonikku," Amy moans as her orgasm finally ends and she finally is able to catch her breath. Her body is starting to sweat all over her which gives her fur a glistening look that makes her look even more beautiful than ever before.

Amy then slowly spreads her legs as Sonic slowly takes off her drenched underwear as her face is erupting in a fierce blush. "I am ready," she shyly states as she gazes deep into Sonic's glistening eyes that are full of love and a hint of lust. "Please make me yours, my love. Make me your woman." Amy slowly lets her hands drift down from Sonic's chest, down to his pants, and she slowly starts pulling down Sonic's pants as he smiles at her and helps her. Finally Sonic kicked off his dress pants in the corner with all his other clothes as he stood in front of the love of his life with only his underwear on and a large bulge emitting from it.

Amy then smiles and slowly pulls down Sonic's underwear until his manhood springs out and she blushes at it. It wasn't huge but it was a nice size that would cause her pain.

Sonic then slowly brought his manhood to Amy's drenched flower and he looks down at Amy with some fear.

"This is gonna hurt, Amy," he stated as Amy smiled and wrapped her arms around him as she pulled her body close to his.

"I'll be okay," Amy answered. She then softly kissed Sonic's lips, telling him to go on as he slowly slid his manhood inside Amy's flower and she moaned in happiness. Sonic continued sliding his manhood deeper until he felt Amy's barrier as he looked up at Amy who nodded back and closed her eyes as she readied herself. He then thrusted his manhood through her barrier and she immediately hissed in pain as some blood started dripping from her flower. Then Sonic yelped in pain as Amy clawed his back so hard that a little blood began trickling down his back as he looked down at Amy who was now whimpering in pain.

They stayed like this for about three minutes until Amy finally softly kissed Sonic and told him it was okay to go on. He simply smiled and slowly pulled his manhood out and then thrusted it back in her flower as she moaned at the amazing feeling of having sex with her love. Sonic made sure he was slow, gentle, yet had deep penetration as he grunted at Amy's flower that was clutching his manhood tight.

"Amy," Sonic grunted as he pushed himself back into Amy. "You're so tight."

"Oh, Sonikku," Amy moaned as she felt another wave of pleasure rip through her body. "You feel so good. Please go faster."

Sonic obliged Amy's plea as he speed up his movements tenfold and she immediately let out a deafening moan in happiness.

"Yes just like that," Amy moaned as she started thrusting into Sonic when he thrusted into her. "I love you so much."

"I love you too Amy," Sonic moaned as Amy's flower started tightening up more and he could feel his pleasure starting to build. He then slowly started thrusting faster and harder into his lover as Amy responded with sweet moans that fueled his thrusts and love for her. He then started moaning Amy's name repeatedly as he felt his manhood being drenched with her juices.

"Oh, Amy," Sonic moaned again as he thrusted into her hard.

"Sonikku," Amy moaned back as she felt her flower pulsating with pleasure and her body being filled with waves of pleasure.

Sonic then started thrusting into Amy with everything he had as she erupted in happiness at his constant pounding.

"Yes, Sonic please don't stop," Amy moaned as she pulled her self up to Sonic's body where he started thrusting upwards in her now and she thrusted back in perfect sync with his thrusts. "Go all the way my love."

"Amy," Sonic moaned again as he felt his lower body tighten up with pleasure and his manhood started throbbing uncontrollably as he thrusted into Amy again. "I am going to cum soon."

"Me too," Amy replied as she felt her flower tighten up around Sonic's manhood as it continued to pound her and her breasts flopped in sync adding more pleasure to her. "Please come inside me."

Sonic grunted and moaned as he felt his pressure in his lower region starting to become to much for him as he held it back as best he could. Finally it became to much and he immediately thrusted deep inside Amy one last time before he announced his coming orgasm.

"Amy!" Sonic screamed as he unleashed his thick seed into Amy's womb as Amy screamed in ecstasy at this.

"Sonic!" Amy screamed back as she let her second orgasm tear through her body and drench Sonic's manhood.

Then finally when both of their orgasms ended they weakly remove each other from the connection and sluggishly got under the covers of the sweat stained bed.

"That was amazing," Amy gasped as she snuggled close to Sonic as he smiled at her.

"Yeah it was," he replied as he lightly kissed Amy's forehead.

Soon the lover's fell silent for a moment as they were to excited to sleep yet too tired to do anything else than to look up at each other and deeply kiss each other until Amy finally decided to ask Sonic a pressing question.

"Sonic," Amy shyly whispered as he broke the kiss he shared with Amy and he looked deeply at her.

"Yes."

"I heard about you getting kicked out of Tails's house," Amy replied as she circled her fingers around in embarrassment. "I was wondering if you might want to move in with me."

Sonic was a bit shocked at her request as he pondered about it for a moment. He was concerned that maybe they were moving too fast in their relationship between each other but the fact that they had just shared their first time with one another and the fact that he had no place to stay made him quickly make up his mind.

"I would love to, Amy," Sonic replied as Amy's ears perked up in happiness and they shared a long tender kiss.

"Besides," Sonic replied as they broke the kiss again. "Shadow kicked me out so I could really use a place to stay."

Amy then snuggled tighter to Sonic and smiled in happiness.

"I love you," she whispered as exhaustion took over her body and she slowly fell asleep. But before she did, she heard Sonic say, "I love you too," before he kissed her forehead again lightly and wrapped his arms around her body before they both fell asleep in the warm and loving embrace of one another.

The sun slowly rose again in Mobius over Amy's house as she slowly woke up in happiness from her previous night. She looked over and frowned when she saw the absence of her blue boyfriend in her bed but she decided that he might already be up and waiting for her. So she quickly got out of the bed, grabbed her nightgown, and slid it on her without putting on any of her underwear as she made her way downstairs and into her living room where she saw Sonic back in his recliner as he seemed to be in deep thought about something. She then had a little naughty thought and she sexily walked into the living room, swaying her hips in a sexy way, and came up beside Sonic where she licked his next slowly, breaking his thoughts.

"Sonic," Amy purred sexily as he purred in response. "You are so cruel leaving me in bed all alone for me to not wake up next to you. I was hoping for another round of love making before the day starts."

Sonic grinned and he wrapped his arm around Amy's hips before he then whipped her around as she screamed in happiness until she laid on his body again. He gave Amy a sexy smile as she smiled back and slowly crawled up his body until she was looking right on him face to face.

"Well then why don't we start round two?" Sonic asked as Amy giggled.

Amy smiled and then hungrily and passionately slammed her lips against Sonic's as he slowly let his hands drift down Amy's body until they found their way to her butt where he gripped them with extreme fierceness. Now they each started undressing again as their hormones started jumping around like Mexican jumping beans. A moment later Sonic's chest was again bare and Amy was still wearing her nightgown though only one button held it to her body. As Sonic slowly crept up his right hand to start fiddling with the last button, while his last hand was still gripping Amy's butt passionately, a sudden loud gasp erupted from the other end of the room and Sonic immediately took his eyes off Amy to see what made the sound.

"What the!?" a mysterious voice bellowed as now Amy turned around and immediately blushed hard in embarrassment as Sonic did as well at what they say. There standing on the other end of the living room was Rouge and Shadow staring right at them in disbelief. Shadow's mouth had dropped to the floor as he stared at the two lovers and mostly Amy whose features were almost completely visible to him except for her privates thankfully. Rouge just stared at Sonic for a while until she finally shook her head violently trying to make sure that what she was seeing.

"Wow," Rouge finally stated as the silence in the room finally broke. "Me and Shadow were planning on helping Amy clean up after the party. But I guess you two were planning something better huh?"

Shadow then finally was able to pull his mouth up and then grinned at Sonic in pride. "Well it looks like bluey has finally turned into a man."

"Wow this is really awkward," Amy whispered to Sonic as he pulled her close to his body to hide her body from the view of Shadow.

"It looks like though that you two had gotten busy last night though," Shadow snickered as everyone looked at Shadow in disbelief.

"How did you know!" Sonic and Amy immediately blurted out in sync as Rouge immediately looked at both of them in shock.

"Because by the way you two were looking at each other like that," Shadow answered. "You had the look of lust all over you both."

"So I guess we better leave you two love birds alone then," Rouge stated nervously as she grabbed Shadow's arm and motioned him to follow her but he simply grinned and stood his ground.

"I have a better idea," Shadow responded as Rouge looked back with a concerned look. "Let's join them."

"Shadow!" Rouge responded as she blushed hard and punched him on his arm. "They wouldn't want us mixing up partners!"

"No but they would be okay with two couples making love in the same room," Shadow answered as Rouge started getting infuriated with him.

Meanwhile Sonic looked back at Amy who looked back at him and gave him a mischievous grin.

"You thinking what I am thinking," Sonic asked as Amy nodded back.

"Okay Shadow we can do it here," Sonic answered as Rouge and Shadow looked back at Sonic with some surprise.

"Just don't touch my girl," Sonic answered as he pulled Amy closer to him and she giggled back.

Well there you have it guys. This took me awhile with the snow and all but it is now finished. Like last story this one will be continued if I get 15+ reviews on it only the next lemon my brother will completely write and I will edit.

Next one will have two lemons Sonamy and Shadouge.

Review!


	2. Dark and Light Love

Jesus people I leave for 6 days and I come back with 16 reviews on this story. Wow. I need to increase the review count if I am going to be able to work on my other stories. Okay here is chapter 2 which will have Sonamy and Shadouge lemons. Remember there will only be a lemon between these two.

Chapter 2

Sonic's eyes glistened in lust as Amy sexily smirked at him. With one button remaining Sonic was eager to see his lover again naked on his chest as their hormones were going into high gear. Even if Shadow and Rouge decided to have sex in the same room as they would be he wouldn't care. His only focus was Amy and that was just perfect for him.

He then softly nipped at Amy's neck as she moaned lightly at his action as he slowly started to clip off the last button of her nightgown.

Meanwhile Shadow looked over to his girl, Rouge who was starting to get a bit turned on by her friends moaning.

"So you ready to get started?" Shadow snickered as Rouge glared at him with a bit of annoyance.

"I can't believe what I am about to say," Rouge replied as she felt her body starting to get hot underneath her black dress that hugged her body tightly. "But I really need you now, Shadow."

Shadow quickly answered Rouge's plea by smashing his lips on hers with tremendous force and speed that nearly knocks Rouge out cold in that very spot. She immediately wraps her arms around his neck while Shadow wraps his arms hungrily around Rouge's slim waist as they start moaning through the kiss. Her tongue then shoots out of her mouth and tangles with Shadow's tongue as they slowly start wrestling with each other with lust fueling their movements. Soon Shadow's hands leave Rouge's hips and they slowly crawl underneath her dress and continue moving up until they reach her bra. He then expertly unclips her bra, exposing her large breasts, and he moves his hands in front of them where he slowly starts to rub them with a fierce grip. Rouge breaks her contact with Shadow's tongue and loudly moans her pleasure to her partner as he starts to lightly squeeze her breasts repeatedly.

When Sonic starts hearing Rouge's moans he immediately unbuttons Amy's nightgown and throws it to the side of the recliner as she gasps at the cold air beating against her erect nipples.

"Already horny are we?" Sonic replies cockily as Amy glares at him with a hint of lust.

"I am starting to miss your warmth," Amy growled seductively as Sonic grinned in a cocky way at her response. 

"How bad do you miss it?" Sonic asked as he slowly brought his head in front of Amy's erect nipples and he let out a hot breath that hammered into her nipples which was rewarded by Amy letting out a hot moan.

"I miss you so bad," Amy moaned as her breasts got hit by another hot blast from Sonic. Then she felt the familiar feeling of Sonic's maw on her right breast and she immediately moaned loudly as her upper body exploded with tingling pleasure. He then brought his left hand to her unattended breasts and Sonic slowly started rubbing, and pinching her nipples as she let out another lustful moan into the air.

Then suddenly Amy felt an intruder in her womanhood and weakly looked down to see Sonic's free hand underneath her womanhood and she could barely see his index finger slowly move in and out of her love hole.

"Oh Sonikku," Amy screamed as her lower body became entranced into the unbelievable pleasure that was now surging through her entire body now. Yet as she felt the unbelievable sensations of pleasure swell through her body, Amy felt a tad bit bad by the fact that Sonic wasn't basking in the pleasure that he was giving to him. So she weakly slithered her left hand down to Sonic's pants and slowly her hand slipped under his pants and underwear until she felt his erect manhood. She then slowly stroked his manhood and this was immediately rewarded with Sonic sucking harder, pinching harder, and adding his middle finger to her womanhood which increased the pleasure tenfold.

As the two hedgehogs were basking in a tsunami of pleasure that was consuming both of them Shadow growled in anger at this. He had mentally challenged himself against Sonic to see which one truly was the best in making their partner cum first. All he had done right now though was ripped off Rouge's dress and make her nipples fully erect. He definitely had his work cut out for him now. He then brought both of Rouge's breasts tightly together and then slammed his maw on both of her nipples as he sucked both of them at the same time. Rouge immediately let out a deafening moan as her breasts swelled up in pleasure. Then she let out an ear shattering scream of pleasure as she felt Shadow lightly nibble on her erect nipples.

"Shadow!" Rouge screamed as she felt her orgasm starting to form in her lower body as Amy immediately yelled out her lover's name as she felt the same feeling as Rouge was.

Then a minute later both females screamed out their lover's names as they both massively orgasmed at the same time. At this Shadow growled in a bit of anger that Sonic was on the same level as him when it came to pleasing his mate. However when he looked back into Rouge's lovely eyes he lost all anger he had toward his rival. Right now all he cared about was Rouge.

Now as we look at the two love struck hedgehogs as Amy is trying to contain her gasping after her massive orgasm. She gazes down into Sonic's glistening emerald eyes and she feels a rush of energy flow through her body. She then slowly unbuttons Sonic's pants and with his help toss them aside with his underwear a moment later. There she gazes at his familiar manhood that is now pulsating with his desire for her and is a bright red color because of her stroking.

"I am going to take control now," Amy grins evilly as she slowly raises her flower above Sonic's manhood as he braces himself for Amy's connection with him.

Meanwhile Shadow lays Rouge delicately on the carpeted floor and she sexily winks at him before she rips off his clothing in a single fluid motion. Shadow only can grin back at Rouge's lack of patience of wanting him inside of her like he has countless times before. Shadow then slowly brings his now erect manhood to Rouge's flower and delicately prods it as Rouge shivers in both pleasure and lack of patience with Shadow's teasing.

"Shadow hurry up and put it in!" Rouge screamed and immediately moaned in synchronization with Amy as they both now became one with the their lovers. Shadow then grunted loudly as Rouge's soaking walls tightly wrapped around his manhood and he slowly, yet deeply, thrusted in her. Rouge let out moan after moan with each thrust Shadow gave her as she felt her entire body heat up and scream with wave after wave of unimaginable pleasure. She felt as though her very heart was leaving her body as she moaned Shadow to go faster and he quickly did so.

Meanwhile Amy was moaning hard as she started riding Sonic with passion in each thrust she gave him. Sonic was moaning in synch with Amy as her wet walls clutched his manhood tightly and slid up and down repeatedly with her hip movements. Sonic grunted before he gripped Amy's hips with one of his hands while his other one drifted to her bucking flower and slowly slid it against it causing Amy to let out a loud moan in happiness.

"Amy, please go faster," Sonic choked out in between his moans as Amy did as he pleaded.

"Sonic," Amy whimpered as she slammed her flower back into Sonic's manhood with tremendous force. "You feel so good. I want yourself inside me forever. Your just so big."

Amy then thrusted even harder into Sonic as she felt another wave of her oncoming orgasm start to take over her body again and she let out another moan to signal Sonic.

Back with Shadow and Rouge, Rouge was screaming out Shadow's name fiercely as she tried her best to hold back her orgasm as Shadow was doing the same. He was pounding into her flower with all he had as he was gripping her breasts like his life depended upon them.

Finally Shadow couldn't hold back his seed anymore as he roared out his mate's name as his seed shot deep inside her which set off Rouge to orgasms as hard as she could onto Shadow's manhood. Finally they collapsed on each other in exhaustion but they were speechless when they still heard Amy moaning Sonic's name.

"Damn," Shadow murmured before he fell asleep with Rouge. " They have some amazing resilience."

With that Shadow fell asleep and Amy screamed out Sonic's name as she had the longest and most powerful orgasm she ever had in her life. After it finished she collapsed onto Sonic's body and he kissed her forehead.

"Okay Amy," Sonic stated as she took a deep breath to calm herself down. "I'll do the rest of the work. How do you want me to finish this up?"

"Start as hard and as fast as you can," Amy answered as she moaned as Sonic started moving his manhood inside her soaking flower again. Sonic did as he was ordered as he pounded Amy with every thing he had as she screamed her moans out loud with each thrust he gave her. If she was still sitting up her breasts would be flailing around like crazy but because her body was pressed tightly against Sonic's body her body rubbed against his body vigorously which increased the pleasure for both of them.

"Amy," Sonic choked out as he could feel his lower body tense up as Amy's insides did to signify her coming orgasm. "I am going to cum again."

"Shoot it inside me," Amy moaned as she started thrusting back with his thrusts.

A minute later Sonic reached his limit as he screamed, "Amy!" in an ear shattering volume as he blasted his seed deep inside her womb as Amy screamed in happiness at the warm feeling of Sonic's seed inside of her.

"Sonikku!" Amy screamed back as her final orgasm erupted from her womb and soaked Sonic's manhood so much that some of her fluids drenched a part of Sonic's chest.

Finally to the two lover's collapsed as they tried to pulled each other out but they decided not too. Then all was silent in Amy's house as the two couples were now finished as the smell of sweat and everyone's pheromones mixed in the air that made a smell that would turn on any person that would walk in the door. Thankfully no one did. Except Tails who was planning on giving Amy his gift. However when he walked in and saw the four lovers still connected to each other and some of the girls fluids and cum were on the floor.

"Oh my…" Tails was about to say until he fainted in disbelief with foam coming out of his mouth. Poor Tails he would only be awakened by the lover's finally coming to and he would then faint again.

Well that is it folks. The next lemon will be different than any others. Will it be a Sonic one? Or will it be something different? In order to find out I must get 40 total reviews for this story. Meaning you guys have to give me 24 more reviews. I know I am a bit evil. XD Oh well you guys won't know what will be next until we hit 40.


End file.
